


猎户星座

by Geshuheng



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geshuheng/pseuds/Geshuheng
Summary: 「每当十二月来临，人们不消费力，就能在南方的夜空中找到并列的三颗星，它们组成了极好辨认的猎户星座。」「顺着猎户座的腰带，我们不难找到天狼星，毕宿五，南河三，还有北河二及北河三。」只要我们彼此不分离，我们所在乎的整个世界就会触手可及。「Every year when December comes, you usually find no difficulty discovering three parallel stars, consisting of which is the distinct Orion.」「From this belt of the Orion, we can easily find Sirius, Aldebaran, Procyon, together with Castor and Pollux.」As far as we do not leave each other, the whole universe that we care will be within fingertips.
Relationships: Niou Masaharu & Original Female Character(s), Yagyuu Hiroshi/Original Female Character(s), Yanagi Renji/Original Female Character(s)





	1. 一个开始：海原祭合作吧

八月的夏天，在暑假快要结束的当口，立海大附属的一些社团已经开始正式活动，也有学生三三两两回到学校做一些搬动。这天下午，在空荡的教室里，孤告堂木棉一转头，就看到F班的柳莲二闭着眼站在门边。  
教室里没有别人，她也打听过，自己是E班最早返校的人，那么如果这位柳同学没走错班级，他要找的也只有自己了。“柳同学，有什么事情吗？”  
“打扰了，孤告堂同学，”柳莲二语气平淡地说道，木棉眼睛一瞥，看到他的小笔记本就被拿在右手上，手自然地垂在身边，“关于海原祭有些事情要和你商量。”  
“社团参加演出的事情吗？之前你们学生会的其他干部也来问过我，很抱歉我们天文社人很少，可能……”木棉半是无奈地摆摆手，虽然她不知道作为书记的柳为什么会来问就是了。  
可能是因为其他社团都上报过了，只剩他们天文社一根独苗了？  
“虽然确实是关于社团参演的事，但并不是以学生会的名义，而是我个人想拜托孤告堂同学你。”  
这下木棉倒是真的有几分好奇了：“是什么事呢？”  
“可以和我们社团合作参演吗？”

……啊？和，网球社吗？  
木棉猜得到自己现在脸上的表情一定非常精彩，因为对面柳莲二眸子闪动了一下；虽然这位网球社三巨头之一没有睁开他那精贵的双眼，但嘴角却翘了起来。  
“不是网球社……我们网球社人相对还够。”  
好一个相对还够……木棉在心中暗自腹诽，如果这位军师大人真如别人所说是个活搜索引擎的话，应该知道他们天文社加上幽灵社员一共也只有五个人吧。网球社光是啦啦队负责打拳的都比他们一个社的人要多，够够够，太够了。  
“我呢，作为一名正式社员，希望孤告堂社长可以同意天文社与古书社合作参加海原祭的表演。”  
……咱们立海大有古书社这么个社团吗？木棉看着柳莲二脸上淡然的表情，努力模仿着，尽量让自己不要下巴落地。  
“我们古书社虽然在学校里可能是无人知晓，但我们也是在学生会挂号的正经社团，社员加起来……”柳突然微微一笑，和缓道，“一共有三人。”  
如果说之前是将信将疑的话，现在木棉纯粹就是难以置信了，三个人的社团，真的没有被废社吗？想当初她为了凑齐社团五个人的建社人数，费了老鼻子劲，才达到要求的。  
“我们古书社，社长是D班的川口健，剩下两个成员，一是本人柳莲二，一是本人的朋友，幸村精市。”  
好好好，不用说了。木棉在心里摆出了盛大的拒绝姿势，她不想知道一个学生会书记和一个不在学生会但学生中一直流传着他的传说的神人是怎么通过一些不可为外人道的方法保住这个三人社团的。  
“我们社团应该没有问题，不过我还是要先征求一下其他社员的意见。”看了柳莲二一眼，木棉问道，“不过柳同学，为什么要找别的社团合作呢？暂且不论网球社，就算……”  
反正你们三人都能建社团了，就算你们海原祭什么都不做，也没有任何问题吧口胡！  
柳莲二嘴角的微笑加深了，他用淡然的，理所应当的口气说：“因为幸村和我都不想让网球社的人知道我们还加入了其他社团，但是不参加的话，只加入了一个社团的川口社长会寂寞的。”  
……听到这种令人难以拒绝的理由，她现在的心情也很寂寞。木棉压下吐槽的冲动#“好的，我知道了，那么我尽量今天就给柳同学你答复可以吗？”  
“好的，如果没有问题的话，等明天川口社长返校，我们就可以进行具体的讨论了。我五点之后会在图书馆的二楼东北角的图书室，那么我就不再打扰了。”  
“好的，到时候由我来联系你好了，回见，柳同学。”  
“回见，孤告堂同学。”  
见少年略显正式地鞠了一躬方才离去，她方转身继续整理自己手边的书籍。  
将从家里带来的天文相关的两部大部头摞了摞，她掏出手机，打开了LINE。

「群聊(5)孤告堂木棉，狭间祁，☆小小洛洛子，立海一只梨，平凡的少年A」  
「15:19」  
「孤告堂木棉：大家，都在线吗？暑假过得如何？」  
「狭间祁：很好啊~」  
「狭间祁：木棉社长有什么事吗？」  
「孤告堂木棉：关于海原祭，有一些事情想要和大家商量一下，如果能够看到的话请尽量第一时间回复。」  
「☆小小洛洛子：在的呢~( \'ω\' )」  
「狭间祁：在的扣1」  
「☆小小洛洛子：1( \'ω\' )」  
「立海一只梨：1」  
「狭间祁：1」  
「狭间祁：哎等等，刚才让扣1的不是我啊！」  
「狭间祁：噗」  
「狭间祁：A子你能不能行了，别没事冒充我坑蒙拐骗行么？」  
「平凡的少年A：啊嘞，歉抱啦( ° °)」  
「孤告堂木棉：太好了，既然大家都在的话，那么我就长话短说」  
「孤告堂木棉：按照校规来说，我们天文社是需要在海原祭出一个节目的，但因为我们社团经常人数不够，前面几年都让学生会很困扰，今年有另一个小微型社团提出与我们合作出一个节目，不知道大家有什么想法。」  
「☆小小洛洛子：我没有意见呀~( \'ω\' )」  
「平凡的少年A：哦呀，居然有记得我们这个邪教组织的人啊……」  
「立海一只梨：是什么样的社团呢？」  
「孤告堂木棉：叫做古书社，社员也很少的那种，他们的社员柳莲二刚才来我这里询问，我觉得这是一个机会，毕竟我们也都初三了，如果三年都没有机会上台表演的话，或多或少都是一个遗憾，所以我想听听大家的意见。洛子是同意的是吗？」  
「☆小小洛洛子：嗯同意的哦~(｀)」  
「狭间祁：那个柳莲二？那，个，柳莲二？」  
「立海一只梨：他们有定好表演的类型吗？」  
「孤告堂木棉：还没有讨论到这么深入的事情上去。」  
「立海一只梨：好吧，我姑且同意。」  
「孤告堂木棉：那么祁和A同学呢？」  
「狭间祁：我也同意！好了A子的意见不重要了，全票通过！」  
「平凡的少年A：噗，为什么我的意见不重要啊」  
「狭间祁：某个入社以来一次都没露过面的幽灵社员有投票权吗？~」  
「孤告堂木棉：A同学的话，有什么觉得不妥的吗？」  
「平凡的少年A：啊嘞……不妥倒是没有啦，不过我有一个条件，可以的话就没有问题了。」  
「狭间祁：看吧，A子就是挑肥拣瘦的。」  
「平凡的少年A：如果合作的话，我不想做和对方社团的人有什么接触的工作，其他的再苦再累我都可以做。」  
「☆小小洛洛子：有时候不禁会觉得，少年A你，是不是自闭症什么的呢……呵呵」  
「狭间祁：更可能是死宅吧……」  
「平凡的少年A：噗……我都诚实地在我的ID里写明了，我只是平凡的少年A哟」  
「孤告堂木棉：好的，A同学的要求我会协调好的，那么大家都没有异议的话，我就去和古书社那边回话了，期待开学和大家再会，节前会有金星凌日等现象出现，到时候通知大家一起观测吧。」  
「☆小小洛洛子：嗯，好期待哦~」  
「狭间祁：好哒！」  
「平凡的少年A：啊嘞……不错嘛。」  
「立海一只梨：收到。」

合上手机，木棉略显轻松地叹了口气。


	2. 天文社：五位成员

天文社确实是一个鲜为人知的小社团，别看群里五个人热乎得很，其实实际社团活动起来，固定参加的只有三个，她，祈，和一只梨。  
祈不必说，她的好友嘛，虽然对天文没有太大兴趣，但从小到大一直是回家社的祈在听说她荣升天文社长之后毫不犹豫自然而然地加入了天文社，还是让木棉有些小感动的。  
一只梨本名叫清沼和哉，是二年级的学弟，因为姓氏太难叫，他们私下里多爱叫他的网名一只梨。他大概是社员里唯一一个正儿八经因为喜欢天文而加入社团的正常人。当初招新的时候，她和祈两个人站在一大群手拿各种招新道具的社团中间，十分冷清，灰心丧气都想走的当口，突然一份入社申请伸到了眼前。  
那个人就是一只梨清沼和哉。  
虽说一只梨是学弟，但为人严谨，一丝不苟，社团活动次次参加从不迟到缺席，颇有点他们立海大学生会副会长真田的风范，为此被祈吐槽不已，但他却始终异常淡定。  
而剩下两个人，俨然就是问题儿童了。  
先说洛子，她的本名叫林洛子，同样是二年级的学生。本家在爱知县，是个当地小有名气的家族，但洛子本人不知为何却孤身一人在神奈川上中学，和木棉一样是立海为数不多的住校生。据她本人解释说是因为自己太调皮所以父母将她送到立海大这所校风严谨的中学来耳濡目染的，但木棉私心觉得，可能正是因为独自在外，洛子在校内是更加地放飞自我，平时打扮举止特立独行，不说飞扬跋扈吧，也是二年级出了名的那一个。所以当她用自己多少算个优等生的特权和老师从中斡旋将洛子拉进天文社换取她不被警告处分的时候，连祈都大跌眼镜。  
洛子本人却是毫不在乎。归根到底虽说她是二年级，但因为曾经留级还是停学的关系，硬要算起来年纪和木棉是一样大的。可能是因为年纪比寻常人大的关系，她在日常生活中将倚老卖老发挥到了极致。对于日常课程她还稍微收敛一些，在社团里就彻底放飞自我，日常活动想来就来想走就走，有时候夜里木棉独自观测的时候她也会来凑热闹，大家对她明面上淡淡的，心里都清楚她其实就是个凑数的，所以对于她这种活动基本不见人，群里倒是打得火热的行为，也都很习惯了。  
和洛子这种有因可询的幽灵社员相比，少年A就更是怪胎一个了。因为这个社团里没有人知道他的真实身份。  
他入社的经过也是相当神奇。还是招新那天，当时忙活半天只招到个一只梨的木棉和祈两人在收拾东西的时候在不知道哪个背包角落里翻出了一张入社申请。  
上头名字俨然是少年A。  
一开始她俩都以为这是整蛊什么的，祈的手脚快，差点就直接扔进垃圾桶。然而木棉看到这份表格字迹工整，除了名字之外其他都被认真地填满了，连手提电话也有，想想自己社团还差一个社员才能继续存在，不然还是面临着和学生会扯皮，她便在课后联系了这位仁兄。  
接电话的是少年A的姐姐。  
姐姐似乎已经对自己弟弟化名少年A的行为司空见惯，在肯定了少年A的真实性之余还拜托木棉，麻烦她关照自己那不争气的弟弟。  
然而可惜的是，少年A除了在群里耍宝之外，还从没有在活动中出现过，因此尚没有任何可以关照的地方。

祈今天去了市里采购，木棉偏过头想了想，拿起手机拨通了洛子的电话。

下午五点整，木棉与洛子准时出现在了第四图书室门口，与她想的相符，同为住校生的洛子和她一样，也提前回到了学校。  
刚推开门，就看到柳莲二坐在书架那头靠窗的位置，手上捧着一本线装书在读，而他对面则是网球社社长幸村精市和如今立海大初中部学生会的风纪委员，人称绅士的柳生比吕士，两人也各自沉浸在书中。  
幸村这位家喻户晓的国民级神人先不论，柳生比吕士她也是稍微打过交道的。学年初招新完成，她将社团人员资料送到学生会时，就是这位柳生同学在学生会办公室接待了她。  
微微开着的窗外吹进来缓缓的风，三个人相对读书的样子，不用说，还是很养眼的。  
木棉开门时很注意地压低了立海图书馆老旧门的吱呀声，可柳莲二还是敏锐地抬起头望向门口，见是她，动了动嘴唇想说什么，但最终没有出声欢迎，化作了微微一笑。  
木棉没在意，图书馆嘛。颔首示意之后，她悄咪咪地拉着洛子猫到了柳莲二身边，图书馆的长桌一边四个座位，她们两个顺势并排坐到了柳的那一侧。  
对面的柳生抬头看了她俩一眼，仿佛想起了什么一般，冲她俩含笑点头，几人不约而同地合上了书。  
互相介绍完毕，柳莲二邀请道：“孤告堂同学和林同学的话，要不要去一楼的茶餐厅坐坐呢？”


	3. 银河铁道之夜：先定一个小目标

几人在茶餐厅坐定，柳生、幸村要了咖啡，柳点了壶绿茶，洛子则是给自己捞了份大份冰淇淋，便沉浸在了“又有冰淇淋又有帅哥养眼舍我其谁”的满足中，木棉看了看菜单，又递了回去：“我喝水就好。”  
“我想着，既然孤告堂同学来找我了，想必天文社的决定不曾有变吧。”隔壁班在餐厅打工的同学拿着单子走开了，柳翻了翻笔记本道。  
“是的，不过一些问题上我们可能会有自己的考虑。”木棉想了想，说，“我们天文社有些特殊情况，能够算上的劳动力大概只有四个人左右。不知道以后安排事情方不方便。”  
“唔……那么只有七个人的话，确实需要好好考虑，”幸村接话了，“再加上我和柳并不准备上台的话，首先表演的内容就大受限制了。”  
木棉思考着对策，突然见对面柳莲二身边的柳生比吕士推了推眼镜，开口了：“如果实在人手不够的话，我可以稍微帮一下忙。”  
“方便吗？”她还没回应，柳莲二就侧过去问道，从他的神情来看，似乎他之前也并不知情，幸村倒是瞥了柳生一眼，没有说话。  
“没关系，毕竟我们同为学生会成员，消息灵通些，虽然我不能上台，也不能动用学生会干事，不过我可以去叫叫看仁王君，稍微给你们分担一点。”柳生又推了下眼镜，淡定地答道。  
“仁王么？他最近应该挺闲的吧……”幸村听了，呵呵笑了两声，又转脸问木棉道，“那么，孤告堂同学觉得可以吗？”  
木棉看看柳生，他的镜片反着光，嘴角倒是成竹在胸的微笑，便说：“也好，那就拜托了，等海原祭之后我再好好感谢柳生同学吧。”  
“那么我们是否需要讨论一下表演的类型呢？话剧、歌舞剧之类人数多的节目都没法进行，尽快确定下来之后就可以开始着手准备了。”柳莲二很快转入了下一个话题。  
这个问题木棉也考虑过，她个人不太喜欢舞台的氛围，因此也没有过什么表演经历。不过社员中洛子似乎就有登台经验，祈也根本就是个人来疯，她自然事先在群里询问了了社员们的意见。

「狭间祈：说漫才就很好啊~」  
「☆小小洛洛子☆：嗯……都好啊，唱歌跳舞什么的，我都随便的☆」  
「立海一只梨：可以考虑诗朗诵。」  
「平凡的少年A：魔术」

社团四个人各有各的看法，木棉索性问柳：“我们社团里还没讨论出什么结果，我想着能不能策划一下有什么不随大流，难度也不太大的节目，毕竟我们还有半个月时间准备，全力以赴的话，应该没有太大的问题。”简单的唱歌跳舞什么的估计很多社团都会选择这么搞，魔术之类的难度高又不一定有好的舞台效果，诗朗诵这种带着浓烈伟光正气息的节目虽然没有硬伤，但木棉打心眼里还是放在备选的位置，漫才又不知对方是什么想法，干脆问对方的意见好了。  
不过她的要求还是挺苛刻的，又要马儿跑，又要马儿不吃草，想必也是比较难。  
确实也初步难住了柳和幸村，三人绞尽脑汁想了好几套方案，都觉得不好。哑剧对肢体动作要求太高，一时练不上去；乐队之类的两个社团里都没有专门的人才，祈会弹钢琴，洛子似乎会弹三味线，但那也不和乐队相干啊；一旁柳生毕竟经历过不少活动，提出了模仿秀，荧光舞，但几个人也都觉得不够好。  
抓耳挠腮了半天，吃完了冰淇淋看够了帅哥，一旁一直没有发表意见的洛子开口道：“木棉社长，咱们社团不是有个老剧本吗，改编一下不是很好？”  
对面两双眼睛这就看了过来，木棉只好解释道：“社里是有一份前辈传下来的《银河铁道之夜》的老剧本，但一直被当作我们传社之宝，从未打开过，而且这次又是和古书社合作，人数也少，所以我就没有考虑采用这份剧本……”  
柳莲二和幸村精市对视了一眼：“没有关系，就请孤告堂同学拿出来看看呢？”

几个人一起开到了天文社的杂货间……啊不，社团活动室。  
“这……”两个学生会的都是心有戚戚焉，虽说社团不满十人没有部活室也算是学校规定，但比起运动类第一大社网球社那温馨舒适又宽敞的部活室，这间……杂货间就显得……  
木棉看着几个男生有点牙疼的表情，笑了起来：“我们天文社比较特殊，这里是用来放杂物和器材的，我们部活都在操场，或者天台。”  
“可这也不……”柳生的话未说完，就被木棉打断了。  
“在这里呢。”  
几个人转头看去，见孤告堂木棉爬上了一个旧得褪了漆的学生椅，打开大立柜最上面的一个抽屉，拿出了一个文件袋，打了开来。  
然后抽出了一本薄薄的本子。

几个人找了间自习教室，幸村和柳两人拿着剧本翻阅，而局外人的柳生则和两个女生断断续续攀谈起来。  
“孤告堂同学也是三年级吧，初中毕业之后有什么打算吗？”  
“唔……大概是直升高中部吧。”木棉想了想说，毕竟立海大的住宿条件是东京都及周边地区最好的了，而且校风也很严谨，本来同样作为备选的冰帝学院干脆就没有住校这个选项，只能排除了，“洛子也是直升高中的吧？”  
“当然啦～”洛子把玩着自己褐色卷发的发梢回答，随即漫不经心地看了柳生一眼，“柳生同学的话，肯定不用说了，毕竟就算你想走，立海也不会给吧～”  
“唔，也不能这么说……”柳生沉吟着想说些谦辞，这时一旁的幸村和柳二人合上剧本站了起来。  
“怎么说呢，真是一本用心的剧本，”幸村说着，和柳莲二相视而笑，“写出这样剧本的这位筝学姐，一定是一个善良又细腻的人吧。”打开的剧本里满满都是纯手写的文字。  
“如果不嫌冒犯的话，可不可以由我来对这个剧本进行适当的改编呢？”柳从幸村手中接过剧本，抱在了胸前。  
“嗯，那么就拜托柳同学了。”木棉点点头。


	4. 头顶的灿烂星空

虽然定下了大概剧本，但中间的表演形式和道具却需要人去一点点琢磨，木棉没有任何表演经验，在这些事情上她也无意争取，直接委派洛子和一只梨全权代表天文社与古书社商量，她本人除了带队出场之外，其实做的事情真的不多。  
这看上去有点欺压两个后辈的嫌疑，但一向幽灵社员的洛子却挺乐意的，为了舞台效果跑前跑后。一只梨呢，对表演的感情就有点复杂了，他被拉去并不是他对上台有什么兴趣，而是他作为天文社唯一拿得出手的男性生物，要出演银河铁道之夜里的柯贝内塞鲁，而另一个主演乔班尼，自然就是古书社的川口社长了。  
这位川口社长，天文社几人私下猜测都觉得可能是个性格略显阴暗的阿宅。然而一次接触下来让天文社成员们都大跌眼镜：这位哥其实是个典型的热血男儿，只是不知为何对古书典籍和列车轨道这种文青和宅男的心头好有着不输对科比梅西一般的热情，可想而知这样一个热血少年和沉稳的一只梨之间大概可以擦出什么样的火花，这也理所当然地成为了天文社社员茶余饭后调侃的话题。

「平凡的少年A：一只梨你又和隔壁社长咋了？」  
「立海一只梨：……」  
「狭间祈：出双入对，相爱相杀呗~」  
「☆小小洛洛子：噗~(o゜▽゜)o☆」

两个男人之间的故事（误）我们暂且不谈，其他几个不上台的也没有闲着。经过洛子和柳的商量后，这台剧被改编成了投影剧的形式，方便几个原本不上台的人可以偶尔上台跑个龙套过过瘾而不用被人发现身份。木棉因为声音还算动听的缘故担任了旁白的工作，祈被拉上台用钢琴做一些简单的伴奏，剧本和导演分别是柳和幸村在负责，灯光等效果则被洛子郑重其事地拜托给了柳生，被柳生无辜拉来当壮丁的仁王雅治就比较倒霉一点，负责机动打杂。

这天下午放学后，洛子正在天台练习旁白——别看小小的旁白，需要改进的地方不少，柳、幸村和洛子都对她的表现进行了专门训练，旁白贯穿了整个节目，虽然不登台但也是举足轻重的角色，她其实不很有信心能够担此重任。打开柳写好的剧本——似乎是受到了前前前前前任社长曹筝的影响，柳莲二也选择了手写整部剧本，木棉不知道抄写三四份花了他多长时间，不过总的来说柳莲二那清隽秀雅的字迹看得还是非常舒服的——她清了清嗓子，开始了朗读。  
气息，语调，节奏，在洛子的训练里，这些都是必不可少的东西，她作为一个平时话都不多的女生，一时是不太能把握的，两遍读下来，木棉只觉得有些累了。  
放下剧本打开水杯，属于日本夏天的麦茶散发出丝丝炒过的杂香，木棉忽然听到有人在叫她。  
“木棉社长，在练习么？”  
四下张望了去，她看到楼梯间顶上露出了一个银发的脑袋，是前两天两社集会时刚认识的，跑腿专门的壮丁仁王雅治同学。自从上次几个人见过面后他就赶着几个女生叫名字，“木棉社长”呀“祈桑”呀“洛子”的不亦乐乎。此时自来熟到十分的男生正笑嘻嘻地趴在楼梯间顶上看着她，眼中带着饶有兴致的味道。  
“是啊，仁王同学。”木棉微微偏头，想了想又问，“仁王同学在网球社不需要练习吗？”  
仁王“噗”地笑出了声来，他一骨碌坐了起来：“不哦，我们这些初三的已经快要隐退了，现在隔三岔五去指导一下后辈就可以了。”  
“原来如此。”木棉点点头，低下头想继续和旁白剧本战斗。  
仁王的声音又从头顶上响了起来：“木棉社长，你是为什么加入天文社的呢？”  
女生的嘴角翘了起来，她开口道：“仁王同学，康德曾教育过，头顶的灿烂星空和心中的道德法则可是同样值得敬畏的。”  
本以为以仁王的性子一定会对这句话调侃两句的，但少年却一反常态地看着她愣了那么一秒钟。  
难道是自己说错话了吗，还是脸上有什么东西？木棉疑惑地想道，手还无意识地摸了摸自己的脸。  
愣神也只有短暂的一瞬间。仁王看着她呆萌的反应，噗地一声笑了起来，想了想，他说：“要不要一起去网球场呢？今天柳在那里指导练习。”  
虽然不太清楚少年那跳跃的脑回路是怎么回事，但她还是点点头：“好啊。”正好她也有一些地方需要咨询柳莲二。


	5. 麦茶：“谢谢关心”

立海大的网球场上活跃的早已经不是现在的三年级了，二年级里也颇有几个种子选手正在茁壮成长，切原赤也九月就要接任部长了，现在正在幸村精市的折磨，啊不，培训下艰苦朴素着……  
仁王一边走一边和木棉絮絮叨叨地说着网球社这样那样，女生静静听着，看着男生那扬起的眉毛，带光的眼睛，自己的嘴角也跟着他的步调翘了起来。  
虽然这个银发少年口口说自己已经隐退，声声说自己可以偷懒，但对于网球这东西，还是旧情难舍嘛，喏，这不是对网球社近况还是门儿清么？  
两人说着走着便到了社团前，仁王同门口的学弟打了招呼就大摇大摆地往里头走，然而木棉却因为网球社学弟若有似无的狐疑眼神而止住了脚步。  
“仁王同学，我就在这里好了，麻烦和柳同学传达一下，等他部活结束之后我再找他。”  
“啊嘞？”仁王如梦初醒般回了头，跟学弟不以为然地一努嘴，“柳找她有事。”  
“哎？柳学长认识的人吗？那，那……”在社团规定和柳莲二的人格魅力面前摇摆不定的学弟。  
“没有关系的，我就在外面等好了，也不必打扰柳同学。”木棉见状，安慰地说。  
仁王瞄了学弟一眼，开口还想调侃什么，突然听到一个声音在身后响起。  
“孤告堂同学？”  
正主柳莲二正站在身后不远处，还穿着运动服，笔记本摊开着，右手握着铅笔，明显是正在社团活动中的打扮，可能之前已经运动过，头发微湿着，额角还有残留的汗水。  
“噗哩，柳，你来啦。”睁眼说瞎话被当场抓包的仁王雅治没有丝毫觉悟，冲上去就和军师大人勾肩搭背了起来。  
“嗯，仁王。”柳完全不为所动，“有什么事情吗？”  
“啊嘞，不是我，木棉社长有事找你呢，”仁王挤挤眼睛，“不让她进来歇歇吗？”  
“不，不用……”  
刚想辞谢，木棉就听到柳莲二沉静的声音：“行啊。”

“孤告堂同学请在场边随意坐坐吧，只是不要太靠近比赛场地，以免意外。”领着女生进入了运动场，柳嘱咐道。  
“谢谢柳同学费心了，”木棉冲男生笑了笑，微微点了点头，“真是不好意思让你破例了。”  
柳微微转头看了看远处，不知何时出现的幸村正在“栽培”海带，他淡淡地说：“这是应该的。”  
木棉顺着柳的目光看过去：“啊，幸村同学也在吗？不知道他等会儿有没有事，如果也能帮我参考那就更好了。”  
柳莲二还是那样淡淡的语气：“那是仁王，孤告堂同学。”  
“哎？”女生的嘴里发出了惊奇的音，她仔细打量着不消几分钟就将海带整到连连告饶的“幸村”，眨巴眨巴眼睛，犹豫了好几秒，才开口，“这……柳同学是怎么看出来的呢？”  
“第一，幸村对赤也一般是直接打比赛，但仁王只会进行对打练习，因为他不会模仿幸村的‘灭五感’，在比赛过程中会露馅。”柳莲二的脸上明显有了笑意，他娓娓道，“第二，除非心情非常不好，幸村一般不会无缘无故地‘栽培’赤也，而仁王则不一样。第三，据我所知，现在幸村应该在东京都办事，不在神奈川。”  
“哦~好神奇。”木棉合掌叹。  
“孤告堂同学和仁王相处多了就会慢慢看出来的，他经常扮成别人，模仿得也很像，但是总会有些不一样的地方。”柳合上笔记本，顿了顿，不知为何又加了一句，“不过，孤告堂同学你应该不会看到他扮成我的。”  
木棉半懂不懂地“哦”了一声，就看到“幸村”走了过来。  
“柳，”“幸村”向着柳莲二微微点了点头，“孤告堂桑也在。”  
“仁王，不要戏弄孤告堂同学。”柳毫不犹豫地一针见血。  
“噗哩……”“幸村”吐了吐舌头，笑了起来摘掉了头顶的鸢色假发，标志性的小辫一下落了出来，“啊呀呀，柳……你不能这么说，我怎么会戏弄可爱的木棉社长呢，对吧？”说着，冲她挤了挤眼睛。  
虽然已经被柳提醒过，但亲眼看到眼前人一秒变脸的好戏，木棉还是忍不住惊笑起来：“有点意外……仁王同学果然很神奇啊。”  
仁王雅治得意地拨弄了一下辫子，刚想说什么，就被发现真相恼羞成怒的切原学弟追着满场跑……不，确切地说，应该是仁王勾着可怜的海带学弟满场乱跑。  
那边一派鸡飞狗跳，这边柳莲二却见怪不怪熟视无睹，抬手擦了擦额角的汗珠，转身对女生说：“按照原本的进程，我下面要去给准正选们指导了，大概还有半小时时间，孤告堂同学可以稍微等我一下吗？”  
“好的，没有问题。”木棉见柳一边擦汗一边拿着笔记本准备离开，便叫他道，“等一等，柳同学，你是不是还没喝水，我这里……”然后突然想到人家玩运动多年，不可能这点常识没有，便将最后的几个字收进了肚子里。  
然而柳莲二已经看了回来，她只好从单肩背包里拿出水杯，讪讪笑着和他解释：“刚才想问问你要不要喝麦茶，可是想到……”  
柳莲二瞄了眼她手里的水杯，轻轻地扑哧一声，笑了：“谢谢孤告堂同学关心，我确实有带水，”看了看多少有些懊恼的女生，他又加了一句，“不过我也喜欢麦茶的味道。”  
简简单单的话，换来女生放松的微笑和一杯清爽的茶水。


	6. 养老社：已经有了一个选择

柳莲二离开不久，摆脱了学弟的仁王雅治就来到了木棉身边。  
她暂时放开了剧本，坐在场边长凳上拿着一本天文爱好者丛书，正翻着天文器材推荐栏目。  
仁王没有打扰她，默默坐在了她旁边，一坐下来就听她说：“仁王同学回来了？”  
“嗯，回来了。”脸上绽放出一个笑容，少年肯定了一句。  
“坐吧。”她听了，也没多的话，便继续翻着眼前的杂志。  
“木棉社长。”  
“啊？什么？”女生抬起头看向仁王，突然见到他脸上出现了严肃的神色。  
但那也只是一瞬罢了，少年很快又变回了那个嬉皮笑脸的模样：“我要喝茶。”  
“哦哦，好的，你稍等一下，我给你倒。”  
女生拿出水瓶，旋开瓶盖，倒满一瓶盖的茶水递了过去。少年接过茶水，一仰脖，咕咚一口闷了，嘴里还不忘埋汰女生道：“哎呀，我还以为木棉社长只给柳喝，我可不高兴了呢，你看，头发都翘起来了。”  
木棉颇有些不可思议地微笑道：“这是什么话，仁王同学。”  
少年没有接她的话，而是将注意力放到了女生腿上的期刊上，“木棉社长在看什么呢？”  
“在看天文器材，想在走之前给社团里配一个电跟。”  
“我听柳生大概提到过，你们社团似乎没有特别专业的望远镜，买电跟做什么？”  
“社团公有的肯定都是入门级的望远镜，毕竟社团预算有限，而且并不能保证每一届都有精通观测的人。”这话不假，木棉自己就不擅长观测，一般有这种能力的大多都是喜爱器械的男生，比如一只梨。他是个地地道道的观测党，家里有一只小黑，是他考上立海大那年父母给买的，但他自己负担不起电跟，所以一直没法完成他追拍深空天体的梦想。“社团里有个学弟自己家有一台好一点的镜子，一直想要个电跟，所以我想给社团里配一台，方便他日后使用。”  
“哎……”仁王感叹了一声，“那这最终不是成了那学弟的东西了吗？”  
“唔，小黑在天文爱好者中间也算普及了，虽然说初中生预算有限，用它的不算多，但毕竟还有各种校友什么的，如果哪天搞起活动来，肯定会需要的。”木棉边想边说，“而且就算最后学弟带走了，也未尝不是一件好事，他人很好的，就算升入高中，肯定也会对初中这间天文社多加照顾的吧。”  
“嗯，这么一说也有道理。”仁王看了看木棉，“木棉社长对于自己的社员可真是了解信任啊。”  
“天文社本来就只有五个人了，再不了解不就说不过去了嘛。”说到这个问题，木棉突然兴致一来，问道，“说起来，仁王君隐退之后，有没有加个养老社团的打算呢？”立海因为可以直升的关系，有不少国三学生都会在退出自己的正式社团后加入一些规模小、休闲活动居多的社团，美其名曰“养老社”，过去交交朋友，吹吹牛逼，参加参加活动，就是为了给自己最后半年的国中生活增添一点乐趣。  
仁王想了想，笑了，他一本正经地说：“这个问题，我已经有了选择了，木棉社长不必担心。”  
木棉还想再说什么，却听“嗷”的一声，切原赤也就已经冲进了视线之内，在零点几秒的时间里和仁王雅治滚成了一团。  
后面还附带柳老神在在的一句“赤也，不能如此莽撞”。  
女生被这突如其来的混乱弄愣了几秒，她有点同情地看了看和学弟互相伤害的仁王，默默地拿起水杯和杯盖退后两步，站到了柳旁边的安全区域。  
柳莲二呢，转过头对着女生弯了弯眼睛，道歉地说着“真是不好意思，让你看到了社团里的这种时候”，嘴上这么说着，但毫无去拉架阻止的意思，反而似有若无地护着女生又向后退了半步。  
八月的蝉在树上叫着，阳光下运动场里少年浸透着汗水的身影虽然好看，但气味往往不敢恭维。可木棉站在柳莲二身旁，突然闻到了他身上如山泉般清冽的清香。


	7. 排练：“森林、原野、铁道线路，和彩虹，和月亮”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希望大家可以和我多做交流，并给出建议。
> 
> I hope my readers can communicate with me and suggestions are always appreciated.

立海的社团活动结束时间是很有弹性的，网球社的社团活动也是如此，除了正选们有特别练习之外，其他人的时间都是很机动的，比如现在已经准备隐退的三年级学长们。  
因此柳走得也相对较早，太阳还未西斜，他已经洗过澡换好制服与仁王一道陪着木棉走在去排练的路上了。  
“孤告堂同学在排练上遇到什么问题了吗？”走进特别活动教学楼的时候，柳莲二问道。  
木棉感觉自己不太有自信表述清楚自己面临的瓶颈，因此思索了一会儿，方道：“可能是……状态不太对吧。”  
“这怎么说呢？”  
“其实稿子已经基本可以背诵了，但是总是觉得很心慌，很难将情绪沉静下来，因此暂时没有办法投入感情……”  
“难道是被故事感动吗？”  
“不……可能，可能是因为要上台的缘故，每次一想到日后表演的场景，就……心烦意乱……”木棉很小声地说道，“这个……这个本来是我自己的问题，但是一直没有解决，自己也很着急……”  
看着女生不自觉地搓着剧本封面，几乎要把软面抄搓出一道印字，柳莲二善解人意地安慰道：“不用担心。大家都是一起排节目的同伴，互相帮助是应该的，本来没有注意到你的情绪，也是我们安排人的失职。”  
见女生虽然还是不安，但情绪较之前稍稍好了一些，他思考了一下，又说：“那么要不这样，这次我们不去天台了。”  
“那去哪里？”  
柳莲二指了指一楼的最东边宽敞的大门：“礼堂。”

立海大的礼堂，因为历史久远的关系，其实舞台并不很大，但架不住一再扩建了观众席，由几十年前的一层300余个座位硬是扩展到了两层，将近800个座位。  
柳莲二轻车熟路地掏出钥匙，打开了礼堂后台的侧门，回头微笑道：“请进吧。”  
作为一个咸鱼社团的社长，这还是木棉第一次进入礼堂后场，十多米高的幕布分了七八层挂在台后，后面堆着各种音乐社、乐团等的杂物和一些演出服装、投影屏幕一类，她带着好奇走进了后台，仁王雅治也跟着悄没声地钻了进来。  
柳莲二似乎没有在意有些跟踪嫌疑的仁王，问道：“孤告堂同学是第一次来到后台吧？”  
“啊……是的……”女生还在仰着头观察顶上的射灯和大灯。  
柳莲二禁不住轻声笑了：“孤告堂同学慢慢看吧，那是射灯，有各种颜色，旁边的是大灯，是白色和淡黄色的。对设备有什么问题的话，可以随便问我，没有关系。”眯上的眼睛扫了扫，仁王不知钻到哪里去了。  
女生的脸上出现了佩服的神色，她虽然没有开口问什么，但目光在好几样设备上都停留了片刻，这才回过神来，回到那个淡定自然的她。  
他领着女生来到了台前正中央的地方，刚站住脚，“啪”“啪”几声，伴随着几不可闻的滋啦滋啦的电流声，舞台的灯光突然全部打亮。  
木棉受惊地微微颤抖了一下，柳莲二瞧见，安慰地轻轻拍了拍她的肩膀，朝着对面灯控的方向看了过去。  
“孤告堂同学，请你站在这里，然后告诉我你的感受吧。”  
木棉看向空旷的台下，下午四点的时间，外头的天都是明亮的，然而礼堂里各处窗户和门都紧闭着，台上的光又是强得刺眼，让下头显得更加昏暗，当天上台下头都是黑压压的人头，估计更是看不真切吧。  
“很……紧张，我不知道该看什么地方，我明明什么都看不到……”她嗫喏道。  
这时她听见一声“失礼了”，便突然感觉肩膀上被搭上了一双手。  
柳莲二顺着木棉胳膊将双手慢慢捋到她的手腕，又重新搭上她的肩膀：“好一点了吗？”  
这一捋仿佛有魔力般，她微微颤抖的手一下安分了下来，木棉点点头：“嗯……”  
“那么，请深吸一口气，试着说句话吧。”  
“说什么话？”  
“什么都行，歌词，台词，诗句，都可以，注意放稳气息，声音洪亮。”  
女生慢慢挺起了胸膛，尝试道：“这里是，孤告堂木棉，毕业于立海大附属中学初中部，爱好天文，这三年里希望能够和大家好好相处。”  
接着就听到柳莲二在身后问：“这是孤告堂同学的……自我介绍？”  
“嗯……是的，”木棉点点头，“这是我进入高中部第一次自我介绍……因为不知道该说些什么，才……”  
“原来如此……”柳莲二在女生身后弯了弯眼睛，“孤告堂同学，一个人在台上最怕身边没有别人，这样的场合所有的目光都集中在你身上……解决的方法有一个，那就是用自己的方法去感动观众，让大家跟着你进入你创造的境界，然而在此之前，台上的人，也就是你，需要渐渐放下自己的拘谨，首先进入这个境界……”  
见女生信服地点了头，柳莲二继续道，“那么孤告堂同学，请听我随意念几句台词吧。”  
木棉点点头，便听到柳莲二沉静的声音从身后缓缓流出：  
“我曾见过你们无法想象的事物，战舰在猎户座的边缘熊熊燃烧……”  
他的声音并没有太多的改变，依然是如水般地流淌着，然而语气中缠绕着很多情绪，复杂的，不舍的，怀念的口吻，好像这黯淡的屋子就是浩渺的夜空，自己背对着台上的白光，叫人真正沉浸在壮丽的回忆中。  
木棉忍不住张口，和柳莲二一道念道：“C射线闪烁着从唐怀瑟之门的黑暗中穿过，而这些都将消失在时间里，就像泪水消失在雨中……”  
眼前浩渺的宇宙随着回音的消散渐渐消失了，柳莲二的手不知何时也早已放开，木棉回头，看到他仍然是恬淡地笑着，也随之莞尔。  
“谢谢你，柳同学。”  
柳轻轻摇了摇头：“应该的，孤告堂同学。”顿了顿，他又说，“那么请一鼓作气，试着朗诵剧本吧。”  
女生点了点头，闭上眼睛，清晰地、缓缓地念道：“森林、原野、铁道线路，和彩虹，和月亮，我所有的故事，都从那里得来……”  
听着女生慢慢变得更加沉稳响亮的清澈声音，柳莲二的嘴角更加地往上翘了起来。


	8. 开学季：“早点给你们打个鸡血让你们最后几个月好好奋斗”活动

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我抓了前几章的一些称呼错误

几个人“非法”进入礼堂的第二天便是开学典礼。  
毕竟是下学期的开学，肯定不如上学期迎来新生时那样热闹非凡，然而不影响台下的学生兴致高涨。立海大虽然坐落在逗子市，却也是全国数得上的重点中学，学生也有来自县内及县外各地，有良好校风打底不曾做出喧哗举动，但私底下一个个也是为了一个暑假的阔别激动万分。  
比如狭间祈同学，她就完全融入大环境中，偷偷抱着手机，手指上下翻飞地聊着什么；一旁的木棉却看着台上眉飞色舞的校长陷入了发呆状态。  
灯光舞美的部分这周要敲定下来，得跟柳生同学核实……下周就要彩排，得提前询问大家有空的时间……周末有金星凌日，得通知大家提前做好准备……啊！  
祈戳了戳她的腰上的痒痒肉，她赶紧躲闪，给了祈一个“怎么了”的眼神。  
好友偷笑着把手机递了过来，木棉低头一看，是社团群聊的界面。

「狭间祈：今年的高中部观摩会居然提前到了这周六？」  
「洛子：就是传说中的“早点给你们打个鸡血让你们最后几个月好好奋斗”活动吗？」  
「平凡的少年A：噗……好吐槽！」

这才后知后觉地发现台上已经换了人，训导主任在说着观摩会有关的事项，木棉冲着祈一笑，见死党满足地继续敲字去了，她才忙不迭转头去听了训导主任的发言：“……有意向参加的同学请在周四前去学生会签字报名参加，并于周六早上八点在国中部门口集合。”  
在拿定主意找个人少的时间去学生会报名的同时，她想到：周末的金星凌日观测，她应该是到不了了，真是可惜。

学生会办公室木棉不陌生，似乎是为了方便管理，行政办公室都设在旧教学楼，而学生会的两件办公室则是在教学楼的顶楼，同天文社平常观测的天台只有一个天花板的间隔。木棉本是个不太擅长体育的女生，经过了这三年抱着器材爬楼梯的固定锻炼，上顶楼也变成了比较轻松的事。她轻轻敲着学生会办公室的门：“打扰了，请问方便进来吗？”  
“请进吧。”  
这声音她最近经常听到，因此隔着门也相当熟悉，她脸上多少带点庄重的神色渐渐消失，取而代之的是微笑。轻轻推开门，果不其然看到柳莲二坐在办公室的桌前。  
众所周知，立海是一所历史悠久的中学。这所旧校舍也有着少说几十年的历史，旧校舍和新校舍最大的不同就在于旧校舍基本都是石木所建，窗框也是木头搭就敲了铜边。学生会室的大窗户此刻微微开着，中午的光线透过窗玻璃将整个学生会办公室笼罩在光晕中。办公室里有四张桌子，桌角都摆着绿萝，如果她没猜错的话应该是分别属于除了会长之外的学生会副会长、文书、会计和风纪委员。此刻屋内只有柳莲二一人。他坐在后排靠左的位置，桌上放着誊写了一半的报告，明显就是正在工作的样子。抬头向着女生的方向，一向合上的眼帘此刻带着温和的弧度，他抬手请道：“孤告堂同学过来是为了报名观摩会的概率是94.5%，报名表格在副会长桌上，请用桌上的钢笔顺着名单签名并留下班级学号。”  
木棉点点头，走到旁边的桌前弯腰写下自己的名字。一旁绿萝的枝叶随着风撇了过来，她用手轻轻挥开，随口同柳莲二聊道：“学生会办公室的植物好像定期就会换的是吗？”上次她来到这件办公室还是初春来报送社员的时候，那时候学生会办公室放的似乎不是绿萝，而是兰花一类。  
“学生会本身没有这项预算，这些花都是精市的私人珍藏，每到换季都会更换，一方面是当季花卉比较适合，另外他总是嫌弃我们养得不够好，这绿萝也是才换不久，最多给两三个月他就又要收回去了。”  
确实，这几盆绿萝都是绿茵茵的，叶片也没有一处枯黄，都饱满地张开着。木棉不免称赞道：“不愧是以一己之力创办了首届校园花卉活动的幸村同学。”  
柳莲二微笑赞同：“是，精市对花卉很有研究，一年四季给我们送来的花也都是他定的，等到十一月你如果再来，就会换成君子兰了。”  
木棉赞叹了句“真厉害啊”，见柳莲二无后话，便告辞道：“我先告辞了，柳同学。”走到门边，忽然想起一事，回头看去，柳莲二依旧坐在光里，朝着她这里，没有继续工作。  
“柳同学会去吗，周六的观摩会？”她问。  
“观摩会的负责人应该是副会长，但一般都是两人同行。副会会请柳生的概率是68%，但我可以去问一问。”  
木棉赶紧摆手：“我只是好奇，不好耽误柳同学原本的行程……”  
柳莲二摇了摇头没再多说什么，温声道：“周六见。”


	9. 回到了国中生的精彩校园生活上

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果可以的话，请多多回复！我很期待看到读者地看法！

木棉在周六早上提前二十分钟来到学校门口的时候，集合地点还只有寥寥几个人。  
也是啊，毕竟上半年已经集体组织去过高中部了，平常如果有学生活动，可能也会需要去高中部找学长姐。这次观摩会来的人据她上次签名时眈的那一眼，最多也就一个班左右的人吧。  
谁叫立海大初中部进高中部没有升学压力呢？基本上只要毕业时没有挂科记录和处分记录就可以直升了，祈听说要八点集合干脆也在家里偷懒补眠不来了。熟悉的人一个都不准备来，这正中木棉下怀，她干脆不费心去看零散的几个人里有没有什么点赞之交，见柳莲二拿着一沓单子独自站在门口，她走过去微微颔首：“柳同学，好早啊。”  
早秋早晨露水雾气有些凉意，木棉出门时就穿了长袖衬衫，她注意到柳莲二也换上了长袖。少年见她来，稍微调整了下站姿，也颔首还礼：“孤告堂同学早。”说着伸手手递过一张单子，“这是观摩会的指引图，孤告堂同学可以看看，不过请先找副会长点到。”  
木棉顺从地去学生会副会长那里报到，再回头看时又多来了六七人，仍然是一个熟悉的都没有，柳莲二像刚才引导她一样指引那几人去报到，她想想又回了刚才柳莲二站的地方研究起他刚刚给的引导图。  
“在我的数据里，你会和天文社的狭间同学一起参加的概率是74%，这次你一人前来有些超出了我的估计。”  
木棉闻言抬起头来，刚才还在接待同学的柳莲二已经回到了她身边。她解释道：“祈想在家休息，她本来也不必来，我过来是有事情想咨询老师。”  
“方便说是什么事吗？学生会和高中部的教务老师接触还是挺多的，或许我可以帮到一些。”  
“我……”木棉抬头，看到男生正温和地望着自己，话里似乎没有打探隐私的意思，她顿了顿如实说，“我希望能够通过自荐申请高中三年的奖学金。”  
柳莲二的脸上略过一丝惊讶，他沉吟道：“我们立海大内部的奖学金制度……”  
立海大附属内部直升的奖学金制度每个立海人都很熟悉，有推荐制和排名制。推荐制基本是针对大型社团团长和学生会干部的推荐，而排名制除了学习成绩以外同样也与社团活动和各类奖项挂钩。本来这项措施旨在发展学生的综合素质，结果就是学校社团确实百花齐放百家争鸣，但相应的压缩了一些成绩优良却没有参加热门社团的学生的利益，比如这位咸鱼社团的社长，孤告堂木棉同学。或许会有清高的人不喜荣誉和金钱这类身外之物只想为爱发电，但立海大这所名牌中学的奖学金也算是一项殊荣，又有哪个混到学生活动核心位置的人会拒绝呢？  
想来有着热门社团网球社正选和学生会干部双重光环的既得利益者柳莲二同学也正是意识到了这一点，才没有再继续往下说。气氛显得有些尴尬，木棉赶忙解释：“柳同学不用在意，参加冷门社团也是我自己的选择……外部的奖学金也不一定毫无希望，总要先试试看嘛。”  
“那么，等到自由行动的时间，请由我带你去找负责相关事务的老师吧。”柳莲二点点头。  
“不会麻烦吗？柳同学还要照顾其他同学吧……”  
“找老师咨询花费不了太多时间，”柳坚持道，“如果真的迟到，副会长一个人把全部人带回国中部也是绰绰有余的。”  
想想有这位大神在也好，木棉点头同意，见到来的同学越来越多，她也不再同柳莲二说更多，看着他又走向了三三两两聚集的同学们。

按照观摩会引导图所说，大家先去学校礼堂听取了老师的咨询讲座，后又参观了学校礼堂、视听教室、体育馆和室外体育场，中间还去高中部的学生餐厅吃了一餐便饭。参观完体育场和场上活动的各运动社团，两位学生会干部就地宣布大家解散自由活动，一小时后在高中部门口集合。有些雀跃着，有些好奇着，人群渐渐散去，木棉没有动，她见柳莲二也没有，他直到人都散去才做了个请的手势，抬腿迈向了体育场边的坡道。  
“孤告堂同学对于这次观摩会有何感想吗？”  
“在预料之中……不过近距离观看社团活动还是第一次。”  
“孤告堂同学进入高中后有没有想要加入的社团呢？”  
立海大高中部的社团活动同初中部一样相当繁荣，其中的网球社，田径社等也在县级甚至全国大赛中获得过名次。作为一个打算直升的立海学生，木棉也关注过这方面的问题：“不知柳同学了不了解，高中部好像并没有天文社……不过即便有，我进入高中后也不打算加入任何社团。”  
“是因为升学压力吗？”  
“部分是吧……”柳莲二在前面走着，木棉稍稍犹豫一下，想想这位活搜索引擎如果真像传闻中那么神对自己的家庭履历应该也能知晓，她实话说道，“我家里是单亲，家里只有父亲在外地工作，经济状况比较紧张，上了高中后我想打工自负生活费，不想拖累家里。”  
两人走到了一栋颇有些年纪的教学楼前，柳莲二回身为她开门让她先进，态度依旧淡淡的没什么变化：“孤告堂同学请。按照排班来说负责招生的老师今天值班，我带你过去。”

“谢谢老师。”木棉朝着门内鞠躬感谢。  
带上门出来时，柳莲二以她熟悉的姿势站在走廊不远处等她。见她出来，他抬手看看时间：“孤告堂同学还需要什么帮助吗？”  
“谢谢你。”木棉摇摇头，“托柳同学的福，老师帮到了我很多。”  
柳莲二的嘴角微微上扬，他没有选择问女生咨询结果，而是看了看表：“距离集合还有一段时间，我们慢慢走回去如何？”  
木棉“嗯”了一声，两人一前一后安静地离开了。  
出了教学楼还有一小段路就到操场，柳莲二却给她推荐了一条据他所说风景更好的路。二人走在花草丛生的小径里，四下安静无人，木棉忍不住开口，再次感谢道：“谢谢柳同学，我同老师聊的时间不短，辛苦你一直在外面等着。”  
“不客气，孤告堂同学。”柳走在她前面半步，“是怕老师万一出什么难题，到时候我也可以稍微从中劝和几句。”  
“其实……柳同学一起在办公室坐坐也不要紧的。我家里的事情没有那么难以启齿，老师也很好说话。”  
“既然你这么说，看来成功的概率超过了7成。”  
“老师说是可行的，但是前提是我要参加高中升学考试并达到奖学金标准。”柳莲二微微回头看了她一眼，木棉看在眼里，她宽慰道，“我非常能够接受这个条件，对于我来讲能够有为家里减轻负担的机会我就已经很感谢了。”  
“以孤告堂同学的平时成绩推算，如果能够合理安排复习，能够达到标准的概率很大。只不过下学期三年级的风气可能都偏向懒散，如果有什么学业上的困惑可以随时向我开口，不用客气。”  
“那我先提前谢谢柳同学了。”木棉一笑，“不过眼下先把海原祭的节目办好更重要～”  
“是，关于节目最近学生会刚刚决定了彩排时间……”话题就这样自然地回到了国中生的精彩校园生活上，两人边走边聊，不一会儿就回到了集合地点。


End file.
